For Those Who Are Dead
by RetaroO
Summary: Great.' Now where are we supposed to go? 'Tala questioned the boy next to him. 'I don't know anymore.' Kai sighed in a defeated tone, 'Anywhere but home'. better inside


This is my first Beyblade story, please be nice!

(Set after Grev) Monogatari Absolute, the new and improved- reunited bladebreakers have returned, finishing what probably might be the last of their beyblade career. But the most unfortunate events took place while Boris planned the justice five, and it happened because the poor unsuspecting people were in front off the T.V. cheering for the G-revolutions to beat Boris. Voltaire claimed Russia for his own needs. But no one knew this until a day after the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai returned to Russia before the next tournament, and were confirmed missing by the authorities the day after that. Tala and Kai escaped Voltaire's grasp and returned to Tokyo to seek help for their fallen comrades. Will the Monogatari Absolutes be able to win this up coming battle?..

Why am I asking you this? I made the story, read! Read like you've never read befo-... never mind, 'cause that would be kind of hard to read if you've never read before, so, never mind.

Monogatari means legend in Japanese- and since the bladebreakers are legends, and no one has own 3 tournaments in a row before, I thought the name was fitting for this fanfiction

* * *

For Those Who Are Dead

* * *

A car slid silently down the foggy streets. Rain and hail dashed across the heavily tinted windows.

Hissing of rubber tires against gravel road made a soothing sound that made the unnatural silence between the two passengers the tiniest bit bearable.

A young man with uncombed flaming red hair leaned uncomfortably over the steering wheel, squinting at the road ahead. The boy driving turned his icy blue eyes to his silent companion.

He coughed announcing to his friend that there was another person in the car that would like to talk.

The teenager next to him kept his level demeanor as if nothing had happened, and kept his arms crossed tightly over his built chest, staring blankly out the side window.

The boy driving took his chances and broke the silence. "So why did we come all this way to Tokyo?" he asked in a horse voice. He waited and decided that he wasn't going to get an answer. He tried again, "Shouldn't we be helping the others, not running away?" still nothing.

The car pulled to a stop at the red light, he tried one last time at a conversation. "Do you even have a **plan** Kai? Are we just going to leave them there in that hell hole? You know just as well as I do that they don't deserve to die there!" and yet again, silence filled the car. The red haired boy growled a string of curses in Russian under his breath. "Please answer me Kai!" He whispered desperately, "This isn't about you, okay! This is about Spencer, Bryan and your fucked up grandfather; now I want us to think of a plan to help them! We might have gotten out, but that doesn't mean that they will!"

"God damn it Tala! Will you just shut up!" The other boy yelled, "I know you're upset, but keep your mourning to yourself, because I DON'T CARE!" "But Kai-" he began in a hushed tone, but a door slam interrupted him... "-Ass" he muttered under his breath.

The light turned a weak flickering green, signaling the lone car to "get the hell of the street" as Kai would phrase it. The Redhead obliged and the "borrowed" blue sports car slid down the street until it reached the wet sulking blue haired teen.

"Get in here! Who walks in downtown Tokyo at one o'clock in the morning? The cops will find us!" The driver yelled tiredly out the window.

"Hookers that's who. Want me to find you one?" Kai replied in his dry sarcastic tone. Tala's face visually reddened at the thought, but quickly came to his senses before he hit a trash can that Kai had inconspicuously walked closer to. "Well?" Kai asked when Tala didn't answer; at the same time shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Seriously, get in here!" Tala hissed dangerously. Kai rolled his eyes and did what he was told by walking in front of the moving car- scaring Tala- and opening the passenger door and heaved himself in.

"Great. Now where are we supposed to go?" Tala questioned the boy next to him.

Kai shrugged and pulled a map; which had many crossed out and circled areas on it, out of the glove compartment. "I don't know anymore." He sighed in a defeated tone, "Anywhere but home."

* * *

OH.MY.GOD. I'm really done! Can't wait to update again!... That is, if you review

p.s. I hope Tala is in character! I haven't seen the show in a while :( and never really liked him until the last season, so I didn't pay that much attention to him. If people like this (yeah right) but if they do, sorry, but don't expect more chapters anytime soon, maybe even two or three months. Because I got my motivation from the show and since it's canceled (hiss) its kind of hard to keep going, but who knows?

First beyblade story chapter- done

(REVIEW!)


End file.
